


More Paw, Less Claw

by Labyrinthofchaos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a dope, Gen, The thing that cats do when they are spooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos
Summary: Scardy-Chat does the cat thing.(Gift for the one year anniversary of Project Miraculous Ladybug)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [projectml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/gifts).



The dance floor was clear of any trace of people, except for a few tables scattered around the outside of the floor. By the looks of things everyone had left long before the duo rounded the corner. Thank goodness too, else someone might have seen the chatastrophy that happened next.  


All too suddenly a black blur came from down the corridor and collided with a wall. All the while scratching noises came up from the hardwood. The black lump slid into the wall with a resounding thud, which rang around the room.

The light padding of red spotted feet rounded the corner five seconds after. Ladybug walked up to the mass that was Chat Noir.

She tried stifling her giggles, but when a spooked Chat goes tearing down the hall and then lands in a heap; one knows that collapsing into a laughing puddle is inevitable.

“That… was… gold…!” Ladybug wheezed. “ I… wish… I… had… a… camera…!”

Chat clambered to his feet and brushed himself off all the while. “You’d likely send it to the LadyBlog. I’m sure they'd get a kick out of that,” he said with a pout.

"Silly chaton, I wouldn’t share this treasure with anyone.” Tapping the yo-yo, she added, “It’s not like I can send it anywhere with my yo-yo other than to you anyway. What got you in such a tizzy anyway?”

The unamused look came back in full force, “You know exactly what happened my lady.”

Giggling behind her hand, she snickered, “Did I really startle the black cat of Paris?”

"No!” A pause. “Maybe…” And with a grand sigh that would only befit Chat Noir, “yes.”


End file.
